Vanity's Requiem
by Edgeofursoul
Summary: Naraku is finally defeated but that's only the begining to this tragic tale of true irony. Inuyasha and Kagome as you've never seen them before in a strange case of role reversal! A must read for all Kagome fans.
1. Prologue

**Vanity's Requiem  
**

I pride myself on being a scholar of the unusual and the obscure. You may all be familier with a young girl named Kagome and her half-demon love interest Inuyasha, son of the great dog demon. Their tales are widely known but this one... is unlike anything you could possibly fathom. Most records were lost after the great war between man and demon. As you well know, after Naraku's defeat the demons slid from exsistance but at the end of this great being's life is a story that deserves the attention of all.

In case you are not a disicple of the details of history, I will fill you in on the great event that led to a peculiar happening that usually only lives in myths and legends but I assure you it was very real.

Just as the end of their fateful journey seemed to be everlasting, things changed. Some say it was fate or karma. Others simply state that no single entity of good or evil can remain for too long without upseting the subtle balance of this plane of existence. In any case, The evil Nakaru's end game came about and many lives were ripped apart.

It started when Naraku gathered the sacred jewel shards and made them whole once more. He was nearly unstoppable, even Lord Sesshomaru was defeated by this magnificent killing machine after a most tumultuous confrontation. He was presumed dead but those who know Sesshomaru intimately, although they are few, are privy to the real story. Nevertheless, Naraku was badly injured and unbeknownst to him had allowed Inuyasha to catch his stench among the pevailing winds.

All the players gathered, everyone was out for revenge and redemption and that night was willing to grant it tenfold. The pounding rain and streaks of lightning nearly drowned out the smell and sounds of him but Inuyasha was never one to let something so tempting slip from his grasp. Perhaps it was the weather or how heavy and thick the air felt in his lungs but at that moment he knew this chance that was given to him was both different and held more tension than his many previous encounters with this most vile foe. As the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention and his body ached for his long sought after revenge, he was truely ready to write Naraku's conclusion in his very own blood.

The great showdown began among a lush and now saturated forest. Drawing his legendary sword, Inuyasha attacked with full force while the demon slayer Sango and the monk known as Miroku held off Kagura, Naraku's herald. The battle for one tiny jewel began in the blink of an eye and nobody involved could ever know the consequences of this fight and the outcome one being in particular must face.

Trees vanished and blood was spilt as everyone intangled in battle showed their true strength. Some would say not even mountains would have sustained their wrath at this time. The pure psychotic fury of Inuyasha stood out as he swung his blade with the might of his father and slowly backed Naraku into a corner of his own hatred. The power driven, bloodthirsy demon was not to be defeated so easily. He was neither feeble or on the brink of death even after sustaining the massive injuries at the hands of Inuyasha's maniacal brother.

A sudden surge of renewed vigor shot through the villian like a tidal wave crushing a rotted dam. The explosion of power caught the half demon off guard and tipped the scales in the favor of evil. Waves of demonic energies washed across Kagome as she tried desperately to steady her shot. Hands trembling as she managed to shut out all thoughts of Inuyasha's defeat. Her mind slowly calmed and the held breath was finally released. She was ready and had full faith that Inuyasha will always watch over her.

The end of this battle was the begining of a tale only life could construct within two destined lovers whose exsistence intertwined until their very hearts ceased. This is where the true manuscript of tragedy both lives and dies.


	2. Chapter 1

**Naraku Vanquished!**

Things were looking up as Kagome had her shot and was prepared to purify that foul demon once and for all. This would have been the case but her consentration was broken and sight of her target was lost. It happened to be Kohaku who leapt in her way and engaged battle with his trusty weapon gripped tight. Kagome retreated knowing there was no hope in killing Sango's brother without giving in to Naraku's plot.

The evil being utilized the full might of the jewel to grow many limbs with various tools of decimation attached, such as pinchers and claws. Inuyasha dodged and rolled out of his range for the most part and attacking when the opening arose but it was of no use, you see Naraku was now as immortal as anyone with a humanoid form could ever claim to be. Hacking him to pieces, as Inuyasha tried over and over, would never put an end to his insidious reign of terror and mourning.

Even in the half breed's mind, he knew it was not by his blade that Naraku's tyranny would be done in by. This permeating thought still did not water down his fury and screams of presumed victory. He hacked his way to the very heart of the beast only to find a heartless cocoon, empty and slick with blackend blood. It was then Inuyasha truely knew his life could end in a blink of an eye. Everything was futile without Naraku's heart.

As rage turned to self preservation, Inuyasha began to back off. Kagome screamed for him as it appeared to be her final moment among the living. This scream forced Inuyasha's focus away from his impending defeat as it became fixed upon the shining face of who he has countlessly denied feelings for. Kagome's legs were helplessly wrapped in Kohaku's chain as he swung the death blow.

Through clinched eyelids Kagome gazed up and saw the hesitation weighing heavy on the boy's face. His brief pause had turned into a sudden realization that Naraku's control could no longer force him to do something he knew he would regret. Since the shard of the jewel was removed from his back and Naraku gained the power to give Kohaku his true lifeforce back it seemed as if his renewed knowledge of the past helped him to slowly escape the villian's clutches as the power that held them together started to wane and at that moment, shatter!

As Kagura directed her fierce wind attacks against Miroku and Sango, Naraku noticed the sudden slip of his leash of control. Kagome's ever quick mind shifted and she reached for an arrow. 'This time he's finished' was her thought as the bow slightly gave then she closed her eyes and released the power within the depths of herself, hitching a ride with the arrow. The penetration was complete yet it only hit his shoulder because of his heightend senses and agile, ever adapting body.

Kohaku in a flash of fluid motion flung himself into the main battlefield and managed to ensnare the now seething Naraku. The chains cut into his flesh and rendered him immobile for a quick moment. Inuyasha launched himself raggedly into the air and shouted with all his might as he unleashed spears of hard diamond through the straining body of the power hungry demon. As the shards rained down upon him, he let out a roar filled with loathing and many evil things, enough to make even the toughest warrior cringe. He broke loose from his confines and merely shrugged off both of his nearby attackers. He spotted Kagome and marked her for a speedy death. His sights set and his body swiftly returning to normal he moved too fast for words, body shifting, bones and muscles moving in places that shouldn't have either.

Reaching the girl, he thrusted out a brown spear-like appendige aiming for her throat. That is when the downpour came to an abrupt end and the heavens opened up unleashing an unearthly light. An arrow then slammed into him with such force he fell hard to the ground with a solid thump. An almost glowing figure appeared as it descended downward amidst the trees. Behind the long hair and priestess garb it was Kikyo. The only one not to be astonished was Naraku himself. He almost appeared beside himself with delight and maintained his smirk as she looked at him through the sight of her longbow.

Even with the combined efforts of six valiant warrors fighting to destroy him, they all knew it was an uphill battle with no end in sight. That was when hope shined to all in the form of a gift from the dead priestess. She fired her arrow and hit her mark, but Naraku also shoved a forked trident through her body and drained the souls from within her. As she stood there and listened to Inuyasha screaming for her and even lunging to save his once beloved Kikyo, she tossed Inuyasha the key to their victory.

At first this action both startled and puzzled the half-demon. Inuyasha felt the weight of the others' gaze and especially Kagome's as he made eye contact with his former lover. Even though it was over a lifetime ago their love remained just below the surface in an untouchable place. After the moment passed and he felt the fleshiness of what was given to him, he held it up to reveal the very heart of Naraku itself! Kikyo then erected a barrier around she and Naraku as her dying act and mouthed farewell to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cried out in pain then let loose his angst and hatred of his wretched nemesis. Tossing the heart into the air he made a quick nod to Kagome. Naraku could only watch on as she blasted it with her sacred arrow and then the full might of Inuyasha's Tessaiga blew it away into ashes. Kagura of course fled the moment it was clear she was on the losing side. Sango straddled Kirara and prepared to chase the remaining incarnation of the evil Naraku but she was halted by Kohaku who told her to let the lady go. Miroku took pleasure in using his cursed windtunnel to suckup the last ash filled remenants the heart, and began to laugh at the irony of it all.

Kikyo smiled at seeing Naraku powerless and afraid for the first time. Now her life could end and her misery would be nothing more than a faded nightmare swept away by the gentle glow of dawn. She would be released by the cold yet soothing hands of death. Her barrier faded away with her and Naraku fell to his knees, broken and looking death in the eyes. The last thing he saw was Sango's katana piercing his now mortal body and finally Inuyasha's sastified and battle weary face as he tightend his grip around his throat. With his own hands and claws Inuyasha finished what Naraku had started the day he ruined the sacred love that bound two souls.

A tale worthy of retelling to both children and grandchildren indeed, but this is merely the prelude to an even more noteworty crossection of time.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Jewel of Four Souls: Recovered!**

The sun suddenly seemed too bright as the light glimmered down through the remaining trees and rock formations. Almost dreamlike, Inuyasha breathed in and finally after all the recent events ran through his mind, exhaled and smiled. His sword transformed back and he sheathed it while still staring and the burned and blackend spot where Naraku died within his own blood stained hands.

"At last, Naraku has been defeated!" Inuyasha almost growled it out then appeared somewhat somber as he glimpsed Kikyo's clothes laying in the dirt and ever so softly wafting in the breeze. He breathes in her scent one last time, taking it all in with the smell of death and soil. He is breifly reminded of what he once had... before it was violently ripped of of his hands by a hidious being, and now that being lay before him in ashes and bone fragments. Inside, Inuyasha said his goodbyes to his former beloved Priestess and hoped she could now truely rest.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him. He jumped slightly. In all the heavy thoughts he did not even notice her approach but unlike many times before, he actually let himself lean into her and bathed in her scent and warmth. "If it wasn't for her, we would all be dead now. She was couragious to the end, we owe her." Kagome whispered it softy into his furry ear. The both sighed and gazed up into the light of hope and triumpth... finally the nightmare has ended!

Miroku remained on the rock he sat on right after he sucked up Naraku's heart. He cautiously opened his right hand, one finger at a time. He stared into his palm and it was just a palm. He rubbed it with the fingers from his other hand almost as if it was too surreal to believe. With the burden lifted after all these years, his fate was now filled with hope. "Father, I have overcome the curse. Your death was not in vain."

Not far from him, Sango and Kohaku rejoined him a awkward hug. "What's wrong, Kohaku?" He shugged and then for the first time looked her in the eye. "Sister, I... I missed you so much but I've done terrible things... Father and the others!" Sango gently placed her hand over his mouth. "Listen, I wasn't your fault. You did your best to fight against his control. Even I fell for his plot at first but don't you see? This is our chance to fix what Naraku did. We can't bring back our family and friends but we have helped many of others and kept them from the grasp of evil. By living on and doing our best to live in harmony and helping the weak, we can make our fallen comrads happy. Don't you think that's what Father would want us to do now?" With pain of the past fading in his eyes all he could do was smile as tears flooded down his cheeks. Overtaken with the emotions that were until this moment restained, he threw himself at Sango and baried his damp face into her chest. "It's ok Kohaku. We are together at last, I won't lose you again." She placed a light kiss on his forehead and contiued to hold her brother whom she never thought she'd see again.

Shippo began to poke at the remains for Naraku with a nearby stick while Kagome stands a step away from the scorched area. She bends down and scoops up the blackend jewel. Then, almost magically, the darkness is overtaken by the good in the human. It shines once more as she unwitingly purifies it with a mere touch. "Found it. Sometimes I doubted we would ever gather all the shards together but with everyone's help we did it!" She smiled with an almost too satisfied look on her face. "Yeah but only cuz Naraku gathered them and we took it from him, JUST LIKE I SAID WE WOULD!" Inuyasha sputtered out. Miroku joined them in a tight circle "You are right but only with the help from Lady Kikyo. When we travel back to the village we should gather her ashes and bury them back in her original grave." Both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in approval of Miroku's request.

"Now that I have the jewel I can at last become a full demon!" Inuyasha declared with his sword in the air but was quickly silenced my Kagome's fist. "Don't you mean full HUMAN?" She glared at him and awaited impatiently for his response. "Ummmmm well I..." He looked vexed and Kagome started to tear up. "But don't you want to be with me... I thought you liked me Inuyasha.." The teardrops weighed heavy until they flowed down her cheeks in tiny streams, dripping one by one down to the dirt below. The sadness in her heart still wasn't enough to hold back the embarrasment of everyone watching her cry. She ran out into a secluded clearing with Inuyasha in pursuit. "Kagome... I... Care for you." He glanced back to make sure the others were out of earshot before he spoke the last. "Don't I make you happier than being with demons?" Her pitch getting higher with every word. Again he careful gazes behind him then holds her close. "Of course. I would do anything for you, Kagome." The tears flowed even more but now they were of the better kind. "Inuyasha..." She sank into his embrace and pictured them together as two normal people but that was quickly interrupted. "Does that mean I get to live with you and your mom?" His eyes shone with that thought but it immediatly stopped Kagome's tears. "Uhhhhhh welllllll ummmmmm. We will figure something out." She stuttered and tried desperatly to think of a transition.

Giggles and snickers were heard as Miroku and Shippo's head poped out of a nearby bush. Before Inuyasha could even wonder if they heard the conversation, their huge smiles gave them away. "I always knew you were all soft inside." Miroku said through held back laughter. "I love you Kagome muah muah muah." Shippo playing mocked him complete with kissy faces. Inuyasha's grimace turned into a scouwl and before Miroku could admonish him that they were only joking, Inuyasha made a single leap and covered the distance between them in a second. His fist caught both of his hecklers on their skulls creating huge welts. Just then Sango popped up just behind them. "But it was soooooooooo romantic!" She declared with hands clasped near her face. Inuyasha growled at her and it was fierce enough to make all three of them quiver. "Sorry, it was Miroku's idea." She was quick to snitch. Another smack to Miroku and Inuyasha then stomped back to Kagome while mumbling low. "You're lucky you're a girl."

After both relief and joy have past, they have decided the fate of their hard fought reward. "Do you even know HOW to use it to make me human?" Inuyasha managed to still be insensitive with the way he spoke those words. Kagome chose to ignore it and instead decides to ask Kaede to help them in their quest. With that idea they all headed back to the village. Kagome walked a few steps ahead on Inuyasha. She continued to pout as Miroku and Sango walked closer than usual although it was Kohaku's hand she held in hers. Shippo sang some bouncy tune while skipping down the dirt path.

After they arrived, Inuyasha still seemed abit reluctant to become full human but for once decided not to share his thoughts. They were quick to locate Lady Kaede and filled her in on the situation. She ushered them into a small hut and warned them using the jewel for selfish purposes is not a good idea but Kagome insisted it was the will of Kikyo and as long as in remains in Kagome's hands it should stay pure. After everyone was in agreement with their plans, Kaede told them what she knew and thus they were ready for the task.

"I'm not a Priestess like my sister, only she knew the true ways to open this jewel's hidden powers for good but luckily I was very observant of her as a child. I'll try my best to assist ye but Kagome can take the place of Kikyo because of yon's scared powers are for superior to thine own." Kaede held the jewel firmly in Kagome's hands and then directed Inuyasha to stand in front of her. "Now ye both focus on each other's eyes. Inuyasha, reach down into the depths of your inner being and find all parts of ye demon blood. The hatred, blood thirst, greed, rage, all beastly desires... gather them all up in thy hands of thy mind."

Inuyasha scuffled at the old woman then tried to figure out what she meant. "Ok you old bat, I think I've got it. Now what should I do?" His impatience shown heavy on his face. "Ok Inuyasha, now hold it all close to you and with all thine might thrust it out and into the jewel! Force the demon half out now!" Her voice was high and he was careful to follow her commands.

An aura was then created around them, forcing Kaede back. With hands protecting her weathered face she gave Kagome her final intrustions. "Now girl! Use your sacred powers to envoke the awakening of thy jewel!" "But I don't know how!" Kagome desperatly shouted as she thought this might have been a bad idea. "Tis fine, Child. Focus deep within thine own soul and find the beam of light, use it!" Whether Kagome listened to the old woman's way of bringing forth her latent powers or not is unknown but at that point her brilliant ivory aura sprang forth. One battling against the other until it appeared her's won out.

Both almost sparkled for a brief moment before returning to normal. Kaede's eyes widen and seeing Inuyasha's hair losing the that vibrant cascade of things supernatural and darkend to a shiny black. His ear and claws were slow to fade but they too were being drained away. Success was finally in sight as the last remnants of his feral side were pulled away with the combined efforts of Kagome and her control over the jewel.

The small hut at last stopped radiating with power but the air was still thick with anticipation. It was at this time that Kagome realized her eyes were tightly closed. She took in a quick breath and opened them. She nearly squealed in delight of Inuyasha's human form and then she noticed the look of his face. Kagome finally understood that something went horribly wrong! Her scream cut through the village and caused Shippo to hide. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH No Way! This can't be happening!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Kagome's Problem: Transference of Power**

The deed was done and Inuyasha's countenance alone was proof that it was sucessful. All was not as it seemed though. You see, Kagome's life had just taken a detour at this point. Lady Kaede was utterly speechless as this was something even she had yet to experience. Kagome looked feverishly down at her hands, she didn't even notice she dropped the jewel moments ago. Her focus switched from one hand to the other and was finally overcome with weird urges which send her mind spinning so fast she couldn't seem to stop her shallow breathing until she passed out and hit the floor hard.

Inuyasha remained motionless through it all. He was perhaps even more astonished. It was Kaede who had to check on Kagome and pull her to a sitting position. After fetching water she splashed a generous amount on the girl until her eye lids flapped open in a state of panic. Kagome again looked at her hands and rubbed her head. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!" She exclaimed so loud that Inuyasha jumped back but kept his now human eyes on her in anticipation. "No nononononononono" She muttered over and over until the three of them were interrupted by Miroku. "KAGOME! What happened to you?!" His look was somewhere between sympathetic and utter amazement. Sango ran in next and Kagome then began to hide but realized she was in a corner with nowhere to run.

Kaede spoke first after pondering the situation the entire time. "I'm not for certain but it looks like Kagome helped take away Inuyasha's demon powers... only to..." Everyone knew the rest of her words but Inuyasha blurted them out. "She stole my powers! Kagome is... is a demon!!!" For once he was not just being overly dramatic. It was true. Kagome's usual dark hair had become a wonderous shade of silver with tinges of pink here and there. Her ears were now on the top of her head and perhaps even furrier than Inuyasha's were. Her hands that she continued to stare at were as she put 'ghastly claws', although they were more akin to extremely sharp nails, much longer than the norm.

After giving up on the possibility that this was a mere dream she at last had enough courage to stand and found some solace in Inuyasha's now very human face. His expression still had a beastly look to it but that was one of the many things she adored about him. Unfortunately his bluntness was not among them. "Kagome, your face... it's... umm not pretty anymore.." That is the moment she found out she also gained his inhuman strength, and he on the other hand learned that he bruised much easier as a human.

After some of the tension and drama subsided, they began to think clearer. While Inuyasha nursed his wound, Miroku observed the new demon closely. "Lady Kaede, are you sure this isn't a temperary effect of using the powers of the jewel. I mean I've seen humans who have used it for selfish gain and they resembled beasts... of course none that I know of looked this much like Inuyasha in drag." Kagome's anger gushed forth again to which Miroku threw up his hands in surrender. "I understand what you're saying Miroku but my emotions have been thrown out of whack. Everything is hightend, clearer yet out of focus at the same time." Kaede sighed heavily then held her hand in comfort. "I see, child. It will take some getting used to but hopefully it is reversible." Kagome threw her head into her hands and nearly sobbed. "Why me!? Are you sure it can be fixed?" Miroku was quick to add logic. "Well if you were able to take Inuyasha's powers away from him when he was born with them... It would make perfect sense to believe it's possible to rid yourself of them the same way he did." "Yes, I assume so but the key to it this time was Kagome's focus and control of the jewel. I'm afriad she no longer has enough control of her body, much less that of the sacred jewel." Kaede stated the obvious.

Inuyasha wiped a tear from her cheek and whispered words of comfort. She looked at Kaede and blinked a few times trying desperately to cease the water works. "What do you suggest?" "Hmmmm. It's not safe here in your state, child. Inuyasha, take her back to her own time and help her through this in the safety of her home while I seek advice from someone who might be better equiped to find a resolute solution to her problem. Meanwhile, I'll hide the jewel here until we all return." Kagome became overtaken with anxiety at the thought of her family and friends seeing her in this condition but she knew Kaede was right. She settled for punching a hole in a nearby house then apologized profusely. '_If a can't even control a punch how am I supposed to handle it in the civilized world?'_ She pondered that the entire way to the well then told Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Shippo not to worry about her and enjoy their new lives.

After traveling to her own time, Kagome took several deep breaths and prepared herself for what was to come while Inuyasha paced back and forth. "I don't see what the big deal is. They didn't freak out over seeing me. Your mom will probably just yank on your ears like she did mine then the excitement with be over, no problem." Her temper washed across her face in a crimson wave but this time she stopped before giving him a concussion. "Yes this IS a big deal! I'm a demon! No mother wants to have a demon as a child!" She wanted to blame her nearly malicious comment on the demon side of her too, but knew better. "Listen, I'm sorry. What I meant was she's used to seeing me one way and this will freak her out, plus what if someone else sees me?" "And you call me the selfish one." He mumbled under his breath. "What did you say?" "Ummm nothing... Kagome..." He looked up into her eyes and felt a myriad of emotions. This was even unlike the days that he had been temporarily human in the face of the new moon. "What is it Inuyasha?" "Ummmm... It's nothing. I was just wondering if your little brother will still think I'm cool now that I'm not a demon." Kagome fell over with the sheer audaciousness of his thought. "Are you kidding me? That's what's on your mind? That's what that face is all about?" "Well yeah! What did you think it was?" At that she only responded with a growl and decided to herself that dealing with the reactions of her family is a small price to pay to get out of this conversation.

She stomped her way to the door as Inuyasha scratched his head in dismay. "What's her deal, anyway?" At that she glared back at him and even though night was approaching, her eyes were all too clear to him. He made a mental note not to forget her now acute hearing. She rushed through the door and was immediately met by her Grandfather. He screamed and tossed useless handmade sutras at her, to no avail. She yelled at him and only then did it occur he was staring at his very own grand daughter. "Oh my goodness child! Have you ran off and joined a rock and roll band or something!? You scared the daylights outta me! Kagome, I thought you were an evil spirit..." His ramblings continued but Kagome shut them out after it appeared no ending was in sight. She turned her back to him and stomped a few steps until she ran into her mother, most literally. She apoligized for not looking where she was going and at the moment her mom's eyes were big and her posture stiff. "Ka...gome??" She was about to try to explain it before her mom could freak out completely, but this plan of hers was interrupted by her mom grabbing her furry ears as they twitched in her grasp. "Ummm Mom..." "Sorry hunny, I just couldn't resist. So where did you get this realistic costume... Is it for a school project or is it traditional in the other era?"

Kagome almost told her the truth but this actually worked out perfectly as long as she could turn herself back human soon. She went along with her mom's false thoughts until she looked past Kagome then looked back to her. "Hunny, arn't you going to introduce us to your new friend there." She stated as her finger pointed to Inuyasha. "You know Inuyasha, mom" "But I thought he was a demon, half beast or something?" Gandpa chimed in. "No time to explain, I need to ummmm... oh yeah I need to study and shower so I can make it to school tommorrow." She grabbed Inuyasha, her grip nearly bruising his arm as he regretted being human already.

After they were safely upstairs he pried her fingers off him. "You're actually going to school looking like that... this should be interesting." He said with a smirk. "Of course not! I just told them that so I could get away without more questions. If they knew I was a real demon things could get awkward. If I'm lucky I can sleep it off until Kaede figures something out." Inuyasha stretches Kagome's cat's face out as she fell into her bed trying to wish it all away. Just then she heard the front door and more voices. She focused and could now hear every word and breath.

"You must be Kagome's friends" That was the voice of her mom. Kagome's heart nearly stopped as she heard the voices of her friends. _'ohno ohno ohno'_ She repeated in her head as Inuyasha finally stopped torturing the cat long enough to notice the anguish in her face. "What's wrong Kag.." She shushed him and shot a hard look his way. "Yes, Kagome was sick but it seems she has gotten better. Yeah she said she would attend school tomorrow. Shall I tell her you're here?" Kagome felt her face getting hot as she secretly cursed her mom for inviting them up. "What do I do? What do I do?" She paced from her room to the hall. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?" "My friends from school are here and my mom told them they could come up... oh no! Here they come!!!! They can't see me like this, my life is ruined!!" She ran into her room and shut the door while her mind raced frantically for a solution. At that moment she saw the door knob turn slowly. "This is bad!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Schoolyard Blues**

Kagome felt helpless to stop the impending embarrassment as her best friends in school approached her room. The door creaked as she shut her eyes so tightly it hurt, in hopes they would dissappear when she opened them again. To her surprise it was her brother Sota who entered. "Hey sis, mom said you were acting weird... but anyway you have visitors to see..." He stopped as his mouth refused to close. "Sota, no time to explain. run out there and tell them I'm in the bath!" He continued to stare, mouth gaped open and his eyes affixed to her changed features. "Sota! Do it now! It's important!" He snapped to again without question and ran out of the room. It was only a moment later before she realized her tone was very harsh with a hint of a growl. _'Is this what Inuyasha had to struggle with... and I was always so hard on him for being rude and mean.' _She let the thought go for now and rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel big enough to cover her from the shoulders down. After snatching a second towel and wrapping her thick yet now more elegant hair in it loosely she heard footsteps and then a tapping at the door. "Just a second..." Kagome opened the door just enough to poke her head out and saw her three best friends with hopeful looks on there faces.

Ayumi put on her best smile and was the first to speak. "Kagome, we thought your latest illness was getting worse so we decided to check on you but your mom said you'll be at school tomorrow so we just wanted to say hi and we'll be waiting for you at school when you arrive." Kagome cringed at that very thought. She started to doubt her whole plan and wanted to crawl up and die but decided to say her mom misunderstood her and that she needed another day to recover, but the other two spoke up first. "Yeah it's been so long since you were there, we can't wait to see you plus Hojo has something important to ask you so it's perfect." "Yeah it's almost like fate really" the third chimed in. "Ok, we will be off. Sorry for interrupting your bath. Sleep well Kagome." They all trotted down the stairs like an optimistic marching band. She let loose a heavy sigh then fell on her bed. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

She tried hard to focus and come up with a solution but it wasn't easy thanks to Inuyasha playing with a rubiks cube then throwing it against the wall every few minutes after getting disgruntled at it. "Would you stop that!!" He jumped into the closet with haste. "What's your problem, Inuyasha? You're so squeamish now." "Well being a pathetic human isn't very fun and I was wrong thinking you couldn't possibly get any meaner." At that Kagome just let out a low growl. "I'm sleeping in here." Inuyasha made several undistinguishable noises and laid on top of a bunch of blankets, curled in a tight ball. Kagome put her pillow over her head to drown out her thoughts of what the next day might bring and finally dozed off.

She broke though a weird dream about an evil tentacle monster chasing her only to awake with Inuyasha starring at her a little too closely. She screamed and shoved him away. After he crashed hard into the wall, his foot twitched as Kagome gathered her thoughts then looked at her clock but it was missing. "Sorry Inuyasha, I had a bad dream. Why were you watching me and where is my clock?" He slowly picked himself up off the rough floor and held his side tighly as he stood. "Cuz that's the only time you look peaceful... you're so grumpy lately and even more emotional." "I AM NOT EMOTIONAL..." She stopped herself and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Still getting used to everything." Inuyasha then held up what looked to be a nest made of wires and plastic bits. "Ummm is this the clock thing you were talking about?" "Inuyasha! What is it with you and clocks... geez... I'm probably late."

Kagome got dressed and finally made it out of the house in time, running through the kitchen to keep the questions to a minimum and arrived at school just in time. As expected, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were waiting patiently just outside the doors. Lucky for her she had plenty of winter clothes that she never had the time to put away. Although she looked audacious in her sweater complete with mittens and a sock hat on such a bright and sweltering summer morning, at least she felt secure her secret would stay hidden until this day could be over.

The puzzled looks on their faces became more perplexing the closer she got, especially after noticing Inuyasha following closely behind. After brief, if not awkward greetings, they entered and found their homeroom. Kagome plopped down, nearly passing out from the heat. If roasting in her emotionally protective clothing wasn't bad enough, the stares nearly pushed her over the edge. She refused to take the hat off and told the teacher the same lie as she previously told her friends, that she had an illness that made her skin extra sensitive to light. Luckily for her they all bought it. Inuyasha had to hold the laughter in but even in his human form he still managed to look out of place. Kagome explained that he was her cousin visiting from the mainland and transferred here.

The day seemed to wear on forever until finally the bell sounded for lunch. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and they retreated to the roof. "Ya know what? Your friends are actually kinda cute once they stop talking." Inuyasha said without thinking then started to devour his lunch in enormous bites. Kagome appeared to stare directly into his soul as she got visions of throwing him off the building before quickly supressing them. "Is that the only thing you've learned today? You practically begged me to let you come with and all you did was fidget and look aimlessly around." "School is boring but the people here are interesting... and some are actually nice to me." That last remark made her feel worse. All the times she yelled at him and it wasn't his fault. Now she knew only too late that the demon side is what caused so much of his personality flaws and now irony shined her way.

After glaring listlessly for too long, she realized Inuyasha was getting closer until their faces were inches apart. "What are you doing?" "Stay still would ya." He proceeded to lick off a dab of ketchup that drippled on her chin but she mistook his action for something else and flashed fang before biting him hard on his neck. "OWWWWWWWWWW What the hell, Kagome!" "Ummm I thought your were trying to kiss me!" "No I wasn't! But even if I was... would it be so bad that you need to bite me?!" He had a point and she didn't like being on the losing end of the debate so she changed the subject. "I'm just stressed and I want this day to end now." "Well stop thinking like a human. You're a demon now... what would I do in this situation? She thought about that for a moment although she knew the answer. "You would just run away... but I can't do that...not from school... or can I?" Inuyasha looked puzzled yet intrigued as she got to her feet and decided to do something the old Kagome would never attempt.

She rushed into the school and waited until the hall was still and devoid of people then she sprang into action, pulling hard on the fire alarm sending a blaring barrage of bells ringing in her ultra sensitive ears. Screams and yells and stomping and running could be heard from every direction and after a few quick moments she recovered enough to follow the mass of students out the nearest exit.

She thought she was home free and started to sneak off while everyone was still confused with eyes fixed on the school but she heard her name being yelled and turned to see the three girls signaling to her to come over to a bench. Kagome already had enough trouble stuffing her clawed feet into her tiny shoes but keeping balance in them was even harder. She stumbled, caught herself, then fell again. This time her hat was flung into the air as strands of long silver hair glistened in the noon sunlight. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka all jumped to her rescue but all Kagome could think is _'Oh no! I'm so screwed! They'll notice for sure now!' _They helped her up and then she noticed the gleam in Ayumi's eyes. "Wow, what a neat costume! I didn't know you were into cosplaying! That's soooo cool?" The other two didn't seem quite as impressed. "No way! Kagome I never took you for a nerd before." Eri said in dismay. Yuka nodded in agreement. "Ummm well I didn't really know how you'd take it so hid it... yeah and when I dyed my hair I didn't know it was permanent so I didn't want to get in trouble with the school..." Kagome laughed inside at her own elaborate lies but judging from the looks they gave her, it was convincing enough. It was then that the teachers told the students they would cancel class on account of the mysterious malfunction of the fire alarm system.

Kagome was simply overjoyed. It couldn't have happened any better. That is until she saw her friends flirting with Inuyasha. She seethed with a consuming fire deep inside her but before the word 'sit' had a chance to escape her lips. someone stepped in front of her view. "Oh, hi Hojo." She tried to fake the joy of seeing him but somehow she didn't think it was earnest enough. He smiled down at her through his ever optimistic vision and greeted her with something close to pure glee. "Umm Kagome... I'm glad to see you're feeling well enough to attend school today... too bad it's cancelled huh..." Kagome felt even more impatient than usual "You have something to ask me, Hojo?" "Oh yes... I was wondering if you would like to go to the school dance with me next weekend? I know there are rumors going around that you have a boyfriend but just give me one chance then I'll leave you alone, ok?" The recent events were more than she could handle, human or demon, she was still just a teenager. "I can't do this right now!" She didn't realize at the time that it was more of a scream than an answer. She thrusted her hands out to get the point across and incidentally shoved him to the ground, still not in control of her power. "Ummm sorry I just... the doctor said I might be bipolar and it would be a bad idea... but maybe some other time ok? I'm soo sorry Hojo." She ran off and dragged Inuyasha in her wake. Hojo still sat on the ground and smiled. "Some other time." He looked much more hopeful than that result should have made him.

Kagome relaxed her grip on Inuyasha after leaving school grounds but still held him until they were a safe distance away. They continued home in complete silence. Inuyasha still afraid of her power and bad mood. Kagome, too embarrassed over the day's occurrences to even glance his way. The tension built but it was Inuyasha who broke the silence first. "Kagome... I've got a question." "Yeah? What is it?" He looked inquisitively at his hand then displayed it in front of her face. "Kagome, what do the numbers those girls wrote on my hand mean?" At that Kagome nearly exploded. "They gave you their phone numbers!? SIT BOY!"

It was only then that Inuyasha sincerely wished he was still fighting Naraku.


	6. Chapter 5

**Miroku, A lecherous monk no more?**

While Kagome had her monumental problems to deal with, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku decided to relax for once and enjoy eachothers' company while taking a leisurely trip to the slayers' villiage now that the last two demon slayers have finally reunited. The dirt path seemed less of a chore to traverse now that they knew evil was not lurking in the shadows ready to ensnare them the very moment they let down their guard. It was however strange to Miroku being without both Kagome and Inuyasha. Deep within him he nearly detested Inuyasha but knew he did indeed have a good heart and with Kagome keeping him in check at every corner he never posed them any threat. Kagome on the other hand had the monk perplexed. He could never see why she made a connection with such a foul mouthed barbarian but then again, he debated with himself, she wasn't always the most plesant person to be around. He knew many women and would like to consider himself an expert but he never seemed to live up to his own expectations. Sango however was different from the rest. From the way he felt about her to the way she acted around him. He mostly pretended to be oblivious to the reasons for her actions, especially her incessant jealousy. The truth was, he feared the feelings in his heart for this is the first time he would literally sacrifice himself for another. In his eyes she was both pure and innocent while at the same time reflected a violent and bloody past. She was one of the strongest women he has met and yet she seemed fragile in his eyes, almost breakable just beneath her skin.

"What are you staring at, monk!?" He was awakened from that pondering daydream to realize his gaze was on Sango's lovely bottom. He met her eyes as she shot daggers out at him. He smiled nervously and wished he did it on purpose if he was getting in trouble for it. 'Well I have to get some benefit from walking behind you' he though to himself while Kohaku garnered her attention once more. While they stride ahead he looks beside himself to see the always joyous fox demon so full of vigor and youth. Shippo merrily skipped along with a red lollipop firmly in his mouth, humming some tune that the monk couldn't quite make out.

"It's just up ahead!" Kohaku was free to smile and enjoy life once more and remembered what a gracious sister he had. She threw her arm around him and let the good memories of their past flow through her mind while holding back tears of joy. They ran together as soon as the gate was in sight. Miroku took his time and wished it was he she embraced but his time would come soon enough he thought to himself. Shippo was bounding ahead of him then waved for Miroku to hurry.

As he scanned the area, he realized he didn't have to search for any demonic presence everywhere they went anymore. He let Sango place the flowers she brought on each grave of her fallen family members and friends. She gripped her brother's hand maybe a little too hard but he didn't complain. Miroku tried to overhear her words but it wasn't more than a whisper... maybe a chant of some sort. Miroku decided that it wasn't important and instead layed quietly on the wild grass and made himself comfortable. "She is no longer alone." He thought outloud.

Sango carefully arranged the last of the brightly colored flowers on her parents' grave which she had previously decorated with a moderate stone that Inuyasha helped her engrave. Kohaku gazed upon it for the first time. More memories raced back into the forefront after being confined to the depths of his mind for so very long. He fell to his knees repeating 'sorry' over and over. Sango was quick to comfort him and tell him everything he needed to hear. They said their farewells and Sango told Kohaku that it's because of him that they can finally rest in peace. She said it in hopes that they would somehow hear it as well.

Miroku held up his hand, still in disbelief, staring intently at his now unmarked palm. He closed it and checked to make sure he still had his sacred beads, just in case. Shippo interrupted his paranoia chasing a butterfly until it was simply too high. A mischevious smile washed across the monk's face as he sat up facing Shippo who smiled back but inwardly questions the look in his friend's eye. "Ummm Miroku?" The monk thrusted out his right hand, opening it completely. "WINDTUNNEL!!!" He shouted. "AHHHHHHH!" Shippo's scream resembled that of a young girl as his small frame freezes, eyes darting back and forth until he finally realized it was all a trick at his expense. Miroku bursted out in jubilant laughter, literally rolling across the ground while Shippo nearly pouted until rage took over. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" "It is if you are me." He said between chuckles. "This must be why Inuyasha enjoys teasing you. It's soooo much fun!" The last said with the most sincere and diplomatic grin. Shippo crossed his arms. "I'm telling Kagome when she gets back and now that she has the strength of Inuyasha you'll be lucky if she doesn't break every bone in your human body!" He stuck his tongue out mockingly as Miroku pictured Kagome attacking him. His face turned a light shade of violet. "... I hope Inuyasha is ok." His voice nearly failed him as his imagination painted a vivid picture of her ripping his leg off then proceeded to beat the hopping Inuyasha with it. "Gruesome, indeed." His voice very serious. Shippo waved a hand in front of the monk's face but there was no response.

It was late in the evening so the group decided to stay for the night then head back first thing in the morning. All slept soundly except for Kohaku. He woke up in a cold sweat as his nightmare slowly melted away. Kirara cuddled into him and that was enough to calm his anxieties.

Morning came fast and the flood of light encouraged them to get up and prepare for the walk back. It was all uneventful until they stopped for food and Miroku's hand was indeed still cursed... at least in one way. After a cheerful girl prepared and served their food he tipped her with more than money but Sango was quick to threaten him into taking his hand from the flattered young lady. "Aren't you forgetting something, monk!?" The last word very deep and full of something resembling malice. He stood from his seat and lead Sango away from the rest, to a sucluded area abounding in tall trees.

"Sango... As I stated before. Once Naraku has been vanquished we can truely be as one... together." He placed her hand to his mouth and ever so lightly kissed her hand. She wanted to jerk back since she's always been wary of his lecherous ways and not many have looked at her in the way he was. His eyes appeared very wanting but behind that was a child who needed substance to become whole. His need for her was obvious to everyone except her... until this moment. She felt herself become flush and turned away but he remained persistent and gently moved her head so he could look upon her once more. She wanted to hide more than anything but something about him also made her want to throw herself willingly at him and trust him entirely. Her head told her not to do the latter but her heart... her heart told her she was already his. "Sango... will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wi..."

Appearently the curse ran deeper than anyone could possibly imagine. Miroku's eyes averted her's and watched two voluptuous women walking a short distance away giggling about something. He smiled at them and never saw Sango's fist coming. Shippo watched in disgust as Sango dragged the unconscious Miroku back to the group, but he can't help but have the utmost pity for the amorous monk.


	7. Chapter 6

**Inuyasha's Exploration and Kagome's Discovery**

Morning came all to quickly for Kagome who held the pillow so tighly over her head that she nearly couldn't breathe. It was no use since Inuyasha didn't know the meaning of rest peaceful and had kept her up a majority of the night with incessant kicks to the wall in his slumber. She finally relented to the all too bright sun peering harshly into her window, punishing her eyes even when they were tightly shut. After a quick stretch and yet again a wish that it was all a really ghastly dream, she was met with the cruel reality in the mirror. "Note to self... for a half demon, everyday is a bad hair day..." Kagome mumbled quietly to herself while stretching her back until it popped. She disliked the sound but it always felt much better. More weird noises from the closet reminded her to wake up Inuyasha from his makeshift bed. She would have screamed if she had seen it coming, but he rolled off the top shelf and landed on her in his sleep.

After yelling at him and questioning his decision making prowess at choosing the shelf to sleep on, Kagome shuffled into the bathroom with her face scrunched up and eyes still squinting. Inuyasha had yet to break himself of his half demon customs so he remained hunched over and tried to smell Kagome but only managed to notice a faded scent of her and not the full blown aroma he had smelt and tasted in the same breath once upon a time.

It seemed like hours to him but as Kagome finally emerged from the steam filled bathroom only thirty minutes had past. She had finally decided to braid her now unreal mane that came close to reaching the floor. "Kagome, what took you so damned long anyway... I'm sick of being couped up in this room why can't I go out... before you said it was because I looked different but now I don't..." Kagome drifted in and out of his numerous complaints all the while concocting an ingenious plan. "Ok ok ok, enough already! You can go out but you hafta go on your own, be sure not to get lost or get in trouble. Be on your best behavior." "Ummmm what's that supposed to mean? I'm not a bad guy.." She sighed at his pouting and decided to stop babying him in this world. Even she felt odd about not caring and wondered if this is why he always had that carefree attitude, but she dropped her thoughts and focused on the task at hand. "Just take this and if I need you I'll call." She placed a cell phone in his incredibly warm and soft hands. She discovered touching felt alot different now... like a wash of heat from a mere brushing of skin. "What's this?" He pondered while holding it away from himself then carefully sniffing it. "If I need you it will make a noise then you just flip it open and we can talk to eachother. simple, right?" She gazed upon his glazed over face. "Ummmmm this thing is creepy... some kind of evil sorcery!" "Relax, just put it in your pocket and yes you have to wear the pants I gave you so you can look normal." "But Kagome they are so tight I can barely breathe and rough too, I thought I would die at school yesterday." She had enough with his whining and just tossed the pants at him. "What do you expect, I'm shocked and very dissapointed that you can fit into my pants in the first place so just do it ok!" All that remained was silence until he jumped out the window as usual but this time an all too loud crash and screaming was heard before she could tell he was finally gone.

Now was her chance, she used the same window but her exit happened to be more graceful. After touching down she wasted no time in heading straight for the well. She crossed over into the feudal era then leapt out with ease. Kagome hated to admit it but now she understood why Inuyasha hated to give this power up, but nevertheless, she had to get back to normal and resume her life at school and hopefully with Inuyasha for a long peaceful time to come. Hopefully Kaede was back by now.

The newfound speed got her to the village in a flash especially when she smelt burning cinder in the air and noticed a dark smoke in the proximity of where she was headed. The adrenaline pumping through her legs made it a record run. Her wild eyes flicked left then right several times trying to take it all in at once. Thoughts poured in too fast. 'Is everyone dead? Was it an accidental fire? Did a demon do this? Why would any thing strong enough to destory this place come this close to humans? What is to gain from it?' After that last question passed through her thought processes, she broke out in a cold sweat and hoped with all of her heart she wasn't right in her assumption.

A little girl coughed loudly in the far corner of the village hiding behind a small barn. Kagome didn't notice any bodies and hoped that was a good thing. The girl's eyes became wide with sheer fright but Kagome's words helped to suppress the small child's trembling. "It's ok I'm Kagome and you're safe now. Please tell me what happened." At that the girl flung herself into the safety of Kagome's arms, appearently only needing the reassurance of that familiar and soothing voice. "It was a terrible hord of demons but they were so huge that most of the grownups felt their steps in advance and ran off for the forest and hid but I tripped and was left behind. I hid in the barn but the horses got spooked and I had to run again. Then something weird happened..." The girl rambled on at a speedy pace never taking a moment to inhale. "Slow down, I've got you now and we will find your family but first tell me exactly what was weird." Kagome smoothed the girl's dark hair down her back as she looked up with tears still flowing. "They destroyed everything and even dug up holes then before I could get a good look they just vanished and that's when I saw you." Her breathing slowed as she relaxed in Kagome's arms. "This is very important. Did you overhear or see the reason they came here?" At that the girl had a serious look on her face and shook her head but abruptly stop as a thought showed on her weary red face. "I saw a them take something shiny but it suddenly turned a spooky black color." The very thought of the small glimpse she gained was enough to make her shutter in Kagome's embrace. "Thank you very much, you're a big help! Now lets find your family then maybe I can catch up to them before their trail is lost." She dashed in the direction the girl said the villagers went and reached a small alcove used in emergences at break neck speed. Without any explaination she was off again, this time to get back what was taken. _'One of the holes was exactly where Kaede said she would hide it... I must retrieve the sacred jewel!'_ Her thoughts blurred as she breathed in their scent and followed it through the dense part of the forest.

Meanwhile Inuyasha let loose his curiosity and explored Kagome's world without restraint. He was first distracted by the local pet store but was quickly run off after the manager found him in the window display taunting the kittens. Back on the street his scowl told the story but he still growled out "Stupid guy, it wasn't my fault those creatures scratched me so I had to teach them who's boss... what was his problam anyway... knew I shoulda took my sword but Kagome made me promise not to dammit, she's nothing but trouble.." His self pitying stopped once he laid eyes on the grocery store. He remembered getting yummy food with Kagome here once. In he went and scouted around for his favorite, ninja food. After grabbing all the instant ramen cups he could possibly hold he stumbled to the front. He seached his pockets and gave what he found to the clerk. "Ummm sir this isn't enough." "Dammit! Ok so how much can I get for that?" A deep sigh escaped the clerk's mouth as he rolled his eyes. "This will cover one, sir." "Ok fine I'll take it." He rushed out the door and found an emptry spot to sit on the sidewalk. "Man am I ever hungry. What the?" He began to fight with the bag until freeing the ramen but then it clung to his hand adding to his frustration. Human or demon, impatience reigned supreme over him. After shaking his hand furiously he let out a battle cry and attacked this new enemy. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He glanced up to see about a dozen bystanders frozen in their tracks, full of inquisitive looks. Worse yet, he only tore the bag slightly and it remained stuck. "What's your problem!" He shouted which provoked a few to back off or leave, then the wind gently shifted freeing the bag and sending it dancing in the air. He watched it float across the street then turned his back on the rest of the gawking people and ignored their mumbling complaints because his hunger told him to eat instead of attacking them.

He pulled the tab and was prepared to eat when the phone rang inciting him to hurl the noddles into the air. Unlucky for him they plopped directly on his head which garnered more stares. He pulled out the phone and it rang and vibrated in his hand to which he threw it to the cement below and retreated into the alley. He peeked from behind the dumspter until the coast was clear then stealthly tip toed to the strange device. After a few kicks he felt comfortable enough to scoop it up. "Oh man, Kagome is so gonna kill me."

Kagome sneezed as she traveled deeper than she had ever been in this part of the forest, trees on top of trees and entangling brush. She felt a thorny vine slash though her pants and cut her thigh deep yet she was determined to get the jewel back at all costs. Inside every breath she could vividly smell the hord of monsters who stole her only means of becoming normal once more. Her pace quickend. _'They can't be too much farther.' _She continued hoping to herself. That is the first time Kagome smelled danger. It was like a rush of urgency never felt before in her life but it is what kept her from being cleaved in two. The motion was blindingly fast but she could tell it was a bladed weapon of some kind and it's weilder was massive to have swung it with that much accuracy and velocity. Her movements even surprised herself as she rolled out of the way three times before getting a good look at her adversary. She was right, it stood close to nine feet tall and had four buldging arms. He carried a hachet half as long as he was tall and used it well. she took two deep breaths and told herself Inuyasha had taken down hundreds of demons his size and she should be able to do the same. It was this miscalculation that sent her to the ground, that and his fist. The impact was greater than anything she could have imagined and the pain was nearly unbearable. "You look different but you can't hide your horrid stench, Inuyasha! I have searched many years for you and finally gave up my plot of revenge until your smell caused the wound you gave me to ache once more. You will die this time!" The hidious creature wailed then without letting Kagome say what was screaming in her head, 'I'm not Inuyasha!', it raised the blade up then slammed it down with the force of a tidal wave.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


	8. Chapter 7

**Fighting for Her Life: Kagome's Struggle!**

Lying on her back, all Kagome could do was stare into the cold desolate face of her soon to be killer. She had yet to recover from the demon's vicious strike and now his heavy blade loomed over her, coated with dried and blackend blood. The stench was almost as unbearable as the pain still vibrated sonically through her body. Amid it all, she knew if she were full human now... this would be her grave. Before that thought could fully register, she shut her eyes and felt her body tense up.

Without the distraction of her sight, she noticed thick grasses being trampled followed by an all too familier cry. "WINDTUNNEL!!!!" Kagome's body reacted, eyelids sprang open and her head snapped to the direction Miroku emerged. The grotesque demon recoiled intantly at that threat until it noticed the fabled monk's hand was empty and thus very harmless. "Fool! You can no longer endanger the likes of me! Watch as I kill Inuyasha and graciously give you a head start... run coward!!!!" Words and a filmy green substance spewed forth from the towering monster yet Miroku stood his ground as a taunting gesture. "OH... I see you are not as smart as the stories tell, monk..." He leapt in an almost clumsy tumble towards the steadfast monk. "It appears you are the very representation of a brainless demon. That, my friend, is not the demon you seek." He expertly dodged every strike with honed instincts and perceptive vision. "Not to mention you have greatly underestimated me. You are lucky, however, to have met up with me instead of the real Inuyasha... He has no patience for your kind..." His landing was very precise and followed by a smirk, not just to provoke the foul demonic image before him but also as a signal. As the massive feral beast came crashing down to his position, the trap was sprung. A lengthy chain ensnared one elongated leg but the other evaded in time."Hiraikotsu!" The shout bounced from tree to tree as the boomerang hit its' mark. Not the direct kill Sango wanted, but tearing off a limb and viciously ripping his shoulder out of its' intended socket was effective nonetheless. The wails and screams were earpeircing, hence Kagome clamped her clawed hands over her cognizant yet fluffy ears.

The blood seemed to flow infinitely in thick coating waves with the occasional spurt. Sango stepped out from her hidden post and held up a steady hand, catching the weapon as it nearly floated gracefully to her dainty limb. "Kagome, are you ok?!" Miroku ignored the flailing demon since his cleaver lay on the ground too far for him to be a threat. Kagome still heard her name through it all and gave him a blank stare. His concern shown brightly as he made it to her side before she could even respond. "I'm... ok I think... lookout!" Those words slipped out before the demon's motion was caught by the other's eyes. His fist pounded into the ground as Kagome forcefully pulled her body and that of the monk's several feet to safety. Sango was quick to take advantage of the beast turning it's back on her. Her katana reflected the sun even through the blood, as it penetrated though the demon enirely. "Dammit, missed the heart." It tried to swing at everything in sight but the poison powder caught it offguard and allowed Kohaku to perform a perfected decapitation. The head seemed to freefall in slow motion until splattering on the grasses, painting them an almost poetic shade of scarlet.

"It's still moving!" Again Kagome was the first to gain this knowledge. "Ummm Kagome... would you mind.." It was at that moment she realized her arms held the monk off the ground in an effortless cradle. "Sorry..." She hoped in a moment this intense no one would notice how red she must have been. After composing himself, Miroku stepped closer to the now regenerating demon. "Begone and do us no more harm... and you will be spared." His stern look could perhaps slice the beast in half but that very demon wasn't so sure. After a burst of earsplitting laughter it started to chant in some weird unknown language, then reshaped faster. "Mercy will be your death!!!" The demon made one final attack but unfortunately for him, mercy isn't always a weakness. Miroku appeared very stoic for once and hurled several sutras through the air. They attached to the demon's slick skin and began to melt it away. "Once more... BEGONE DEMON!!!!" Bringing his fingers mere inches from his lips he focused his spiritual energies into the sutras as they burst into green flames and overtook the beastly form, charing it instantaneously. All but Miroku looked away as the demon's face held an almost human look of pure horror. Silence overtook them all as a sudden wind blew away the remaining ashes thus assuring the demon's demise.

Shattering the silence first was Shippo, falling out of a tree. "Wow! Miroku, I never knew you were so powerful... I guess if you stop being a pervert it strengthens your sacred powers huh." Just as it appeared the Monk was a rock of justice and an unwavering savior, Shippo's remark shook that image from everyone's thoughts and Miroku inexplicably fell to the ground. "If you must know... I think it was Naraku's curse that held my spiritual powers at bay, but now I can feel them coursing through me... like a prickling sensation. More importantly... Kagome, what was that confrontation all about?" Finally her body stopped sensing things on autopilot and she just stared around as if seeing them all for the first time. "Ummmm... I don't really know. He said he wanted revenge on Inuyasha and thought for sure I was him. Something about I smell like him." Shippo looked at her curiously and seemed almost afraid to approach. "You do have his scent but I can still tell the difference." "Then maybe that's why... He did say it was quite some time since he was wounded by Inuyasha." "That not withstanding, it still doesn't explain why you were this deep in a forest that belongs to demons or why you were all alone." Miroku had a point and that's when the urgency rushed back into her mind but all too late. "Oh no! The reason I'm here is because I came back to check on Kaede's progress but the village was totally trashed... It was a horde of demons... they took the jewel! I was trying to hunt them down but thanks to that demon... I lost their scent...Oh no! Now I'll never get back to normal!!!" Her echo was much louder than she thought it would be and caused her to jump. "It's ok, Kagome. We will find the culprits but for now it would be wise to return to the village and come up with a strategy since the trail has gone cold." Miroku tried his best to comfort her but she burst out in tears before he had much of a chance. Her emotions clouded her control and thus she threw herself at Miroku. _'Not that I'm complaining, but I always thought we would share this moment under ummm different circumstances... but I'm never one to overlook a gift'_ He whispered and peeked to make sure Sango's eyes were elsewhere and took full advantage of the situation. Kagome's tears stopped as she felt the gentle brush of his fingers up her shirt and retreated from his grasp. Miroku, on the other hand, didn't even see the punch coming; and even after the fact, wasn't quite sure what had happened. "Where was this fiery disposition when that demon was about to slaughter you?" "Excuse me! He wasn't trying to grope me!" Her fists still closed so tight her talons punctured her palm. She stomped back to the village and was followed by Sango. Miroku, ever the optimist, reached up from where Kagome's fist knocked him to. He flashed his smile at Sango in hopes she would help him to his feet. The demon slayer made haste in crashing that hope upon his head, or in this case, her boomerang.

The walk back was brisk and without words. Only heavy breathing and small branches giving way were heard. _'I guess this is why no human ever takes this path.'_ Miroku whispered to himself as he noticed the forest was so chokingly dense that he could not even see the others ahead of him. He began to wonder if they had quickened the pace to leave him behind but his paranoia was dismissed as he overheard Shippo's whimsical humming yet again. Sango still seethed but tried to get over it for the time being so she could focus on the dilemma of the stolen jewel. Kagome could not help but to cycle through the recent events in her head. That only led to more questions than answers. _'I wonder why Inuyasha hurt that demon. Of course demons don't usually mind being hurt.. maybe he did something else to garner that type of revenge. I guess Inuyasha wasn't always the type of guy he is now. Apparently he only showed his soft side to me... and her.'_ She chose to abandon her thoughts as opposed to rationalize why she still maintained her jealousy of a woman who is twice dead.

Relief overtook them all as the sun shone through the canopy of thick brush and crowding trees. Coming out into the open meadow forced them to squint. Miroku rushed to join the group and as fate would have it, kept his hands to himself. Over the hill the village could be seen and now came the hard part. Kagome was joyed to see the men, women, and their childen all piecing back together what was trampled and ripped asunder by the ruthless pilfering gang of demons. It was at that moment she caught the newfound scent of Inuyasha. "Go help the villagers and I'll get Inuyasha." That was her only response and off she went without looking at the others.

Inuyasha held a very confident look as utter delight danced prominently on his smooth face. The day started to look up for him. He perched on the top of the well and basked in the fact he had made it to the top without climbing. Normally he would make it up and over with a well defined jump but in his human form it was not so. The fact that he was still able to spring and bound to the top made him regret the recent happenings slightly less and helped him push this body to the very limits. _'Who cares if I'm weaker... It's not like I have to battle Naraku anymore so why do I need all that strength?' _Fate intervened once again with the approach of Kagome.

"Inuyasha! I'm glad you're here! The jewel has been stolen and I tried to get it back but I was too late!" It was her turn to blurt out such things without the use of tact. "WHAT?! YOU LOST THE JEWEL AGAIN!!!??" He proved bluntness is not just a demon attribute. "Shut up, I feel bad enough but it's NOT MY FAULT!" Inuyasha had an urge to run but stood in the face of danger. "Anyway, I'm glad you showed up because we need to plan our next move. We need to figure out who took it and get it back... why did you come back anyway?" "Ummmm oh yeah... I thought you might need this back..." He dropped several pieces of shiny plastic and metallic bits into her hand. "What's this... wait a minute... What the hell did you do to my cell phone!!!??" The next two words were so loud, their echos made even demons cringe.

"SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
